One Minute
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: One Minute is all it takes to change everything. Bones has learned this well, when one minute turns everything upside down. A three-shot in Bones' second person PoV. Post "Wannabe in the Weeds".
1. Crashing Halt

Disclaimer: I asked for NCIS for Christmas, but maybe for my birthday… Lol. I own nothing, though the DVDs are going on my Christmas list (Hint, hint).

**A/N: My first Bones fic! And it's a three-shot! In second person! Yayyy! Lol. Bones is my new addiction. I've been watching it online. This is post "The Wannabe in the Weeds" and during "The Pain in the Heart". The first chapter is the shooting while she's singing, second is when she thinks he's dead, and third (and final) is when she learns he's alive. Bones/Booth. Please be wonderful and review (That means you, Chris! Lol). Bones second person PoV.**

One minute, you're having the most fun you've had in a long time, and the next, your world comes to a crashing halt.

You can't believe he set this up for you. How sweet. For a few minutes, you'll be able to just let loose, have fun. And he'll be right there, watching, cheering you on.

He leads you to the stage, hands on your arms. You're really going to do this. And then, you're up on stage, singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" in front of everyone, and doing very well. You're dancing, too, going totally crazy.

He's right there, watching you with this huge smile on his face, dancing right along with you. The moment is perfect.

Sometime around then, Pam Noonan must've come in, but you didn't notice. The only thing you cared about was _him_.

But then, she starts screaming his name. "Seeley! Seeley!" You both look up, and she's pointing a gun straight at you. "This is for us," she tells him.

As she pulls the trigger, he jumps in front of you, taking the bullet for you. _He took a bullet for you._

Automatically, you throw the microphone down and jump off the stage. "Booth?" He's still standing, but swaying slightly.

And then he falls.

You fall to your knees beside him, screaming his name. You _can't _lose him. You can't.

Pam aims at you again.

Without thinking, without hesitating, you pick up Booth's gun and fire once, hitting her in the jugular.

But you don't care. Chaos is ensuing all around you, but you only care about _him._

Booth.

"Booth, Booth, come on," you beg. "Come on, Booth." You cover his wound with your hand, and he just stares at you blankly, in shock. "Come on, Booth. Come on!" You feel his blood seeping through your fingers, and you've never been more scared. "Come on, Booth!"

You pull him to you, your cheeks touching.

"Booth! No!"

One minute, you're having the most fun you've had in a long time, and the next, your world comes to a crashing halt.

A/N: Wow. It sure was an ah-mazing episode. I'll put the next chapter up if you REVIEW…


	2. The Worst Night

**

* * *

**

A/N: Woo! Chapter two! The penultimate chapter (Love that word).This is a sad one…

* * *

One minute turned this night into the worst of your life.

* * *

He was dead. Booth was _dead_. You don't want to believe it, but it's a fact. He was shot right in front of your eyes.

He took the bullet for you.

Your eyes fill with tears. Never again will you see his smile, hear his laughter, or feel his embrace. The realization breaks your heart, even though that's technically physically impossible. It sure feels like it.

_"Just go with your heart. No brain, no thinking." _

It's funny how you are only applying his words now that he is gone.

"Booth," you sob out loud, clutching your pillow to your chest; to your broken heart. "Booth," you whisper pathetically into the darkness.

It occurs to you that he probably never knew how much he meant to you. How much you cared for him. How much you need him.

You… you loved him.

And now he's gone, and he'll never know.

You remember all the good times. The times he was there for you, when he comforted you. Protecting you around the clock. Rescuing you from the kidnapper, even when he was already hurt. Coming down to New Orleans to make sure you were okay.

He was your partner. He was your best friend.

He was _everything._

And now he's gone.

And your heart is broken; completely severed.

* * *

One minute turned this night into the worst of your life.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Next chapter is happier, I promise (And hopefully longer). But you know what would make ME happier? You leaving me a review. Because I do have a quota that must be filled before I update. **


	3. Putting it Back

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update… I've been super busy and un-motivated by the lack of reviews. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this, which is a happier chapter than the last, but I am a bit sad that this is over. It would make me less sad if you reviewed…**

* * *

One minute ended your world, but this one is putting it back together.

* * *

He's _not _dead. He wasn't killed for you.

How that strikes you, now that you're not grieving for the biggest loss you can imagine. He took a bullet _for you. _He risked dying _for you._ Protected _you _from getting hurt. And it took all of that for you to realize what he meant to you.

But now… he's back. He was never really gone. Never really left you.

You don't have to grieve him anymore, miss him anymore. Regret not telling him things. Wonder how you will go on without him. That misery, that hopelessness, is all over.

But you do value him more now. Realize what he means to you, how much you care for him. You would like him to know that.

You've already lost him once. You know you'd never be able to handle it again.

He's been there for you so many times; it was hard to imagine his absence. To think about life without his friendship, his protection, his comfort. But now he is still here for you, to make everything all right.

Although, it is partially _not _all right. He wasn't dead, but he let you think he was. Does he have any idea how horrible it feels to think the person you love is dead?

How much it hurts to have the truth kept from you?

At least it hurts a lot less than thinking he was gone forever.

* * *

One minute ended your world, but this one is outing it back together.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! So, that's the end of that. ***** sniff * What did you think of my first (of many) Bones fics? **_**I **_**liked it, but my opinion doesn't matter much, seeing as I wrote it. But, yours does. So, hit that lovely little review button down there and tell me! (Chris!)**


End file.
